When I Count My Blessings, I Count You Twice
by keyhunter
Summary: Three one shots, featuring the lives of our favorite Storm Guardian and Rain Guardian. 8059! YamaGoku!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ciaossu Minna! I've been working on this Fanfic for weeks and it's finally done! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Title: When I count my blessings, I count you twice**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: You know who!**

**Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me!**

When I count my blessings, I count you twice

1. Gokudera's Birthday Surprise.

_Today is the Ninth of September. My Birthday. Normally one would feel excited and would spend the day with their friends, family or the one they love. But I'm feeling terrible today. The baseball idiot is completely ignoring me and I guess he's forgotten it's my birthday. Now I'm starting to regret falling for him. The smile stuck to his face 24/7, it convinces me otherwise. I don't ever regret loving him when I see that smile. The way he handles his missions amazes me and I admire it. At those times I'm glad I fell for him. When he's near me, I feel relaxed and comfortable. But today I regret it. Why is he ignoring me? Has he found someone else? Why can't he tell me? _

As these thoughts flooded my mind, Juudaime entered my office room. "That's enough work for today Gokudera. Go home now, it's late. Happy Birthday once again." He smiled. "Thanks Juudaime." I smiled back sorting all the papers and placing them in the lower drawer of the oak cabinet Juudaime recently purchased for me to store my paperwork. I wished him goodnight and made my way to the elevator. I got in and pressed the fourth floor button and waited. The lift made a sound indicating that I was on the desired floor and made my way to Yamamoto's office. The lights were switched off and the door was locked. "He must have gone home." I wondered aloud and went back to the elevator. I pressed the ground floor button and waited. The lift opened and I went to the entrance door. I got on my bike parked behind the building and rode home.

I drove down the lonely lane where my apartment was located. Yamamoto's house was on the same lane as mine but further away. I reached my apartment and parked my bike outside. I walked to the door and unlocked it. I opened the door to witness the most astonishing, and amazing thing ever. The walls were lined with balloons and streamers and the dining table was set in the most romantic way ever. There was a candle in the middle, and near it was a rose, a box and a small card which read 'From Takeshi'. I closed the door and made my way to the table. I opened the box to see a beautiful watch. I took the watch carefully and strapped it onto my hand.

"Happy Birthday Hayato." I turned around to see Yamamoto holding a cake. "T-Takeshi. What are you doing here? Wait a sec, how'd you get here? You planned this?" I asked. "Maa maa, Hayato, that's a lot of questions. Of course I planned this. Did you really think I'd forget your birthday?" Takeshi laughed as he set the cake on the table. "I almost did you baseball idiot!" I cried. Yamamoto walked to me. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to give you a really good surprise. I got Tsuna's permission to get here early. I used the spare key you gave me and started working on everything." Yamamoto explained. "Thanks T-Takeshi. E-everything is amazing and this watch is b-beautiful." I mumbled, looking down, blushing like a tomato. "I'm glad you like it." Yamamoto said as he leaned closer to me and closed the distance between us. I enjoyed the feel of his lips on mine. He bit my lower lip, asking for entrance. I obliged instantly, letting his tongue explore my mouth. After what it felt like an eternity, we parted for air. "I love you Hayato." Yamamoto said hugging me. "Love you too Yakyuu Baka." I blushed and smiled a small smile to myself. This was the best birthday ever.

**Hope you liked it! On to the next one! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The second one-shot. Hope you all like it!**

**Title: When I count my blessings, I count you twice**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: You know who!**

**Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me!**

When I count my blessings, I count you twice

2. Yamamoto's Diary

"Hayato!" Yamamoto called from downstairs. Gokudera had come over to Yamamoto's house for some sort of relaxation from all the paperwork. "What Yakyuu Baka?" He asked coming down the stairs. "What were you doing in my room?" Yamamoto asked eyeing him suspiciously. "Nothing. Just went upstairs while you were on the phone." Gokudera said casually. "Anyways, Tsuna was on the phone. He said there's some paperwork to pick up for you. I told him I'd get it. Could you give me your office keys?" Yamamoto said slipping on his coat. "It's my paperwork. I'll go. Man you're an idiot." Gokudera said walking towards the door. "Nope. You're staying here. You've come here to relax. I'll get it. Now give me your keys." Yamamoto held out his hand. Gokudera sighed. _I guess there's no point in arguing. _"Fine." Gokudera dug his pockets and took out his keys. "I'll be back." Yamamoto gave him a small peck on the lips and left his house. Gokudera frowned, but then suddenly grinned evilly, rubbing his hands together. He went upstairs to Yamamoto's room. He walked towards the study table and opened the first drawer to reveal a diary. He took it out and placed it on the bed. He slipped on his glasses and began to read.

**September 9****th****, Saturday, year 2017…**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today is Hayato's Birthday. Just so you know, Hayato's the love of my life and I'd do anything for him. **

Hayato blushed, a deep shade of red painting his cheeks. "Yakyuu Baka._" _He mumbled, a small smile on his face and continued reading.

**I've been planning something special for him. I thought of ignoring him the whole day and surprising him by night. I thought of everything just the day before his birthday. I went early to work today, asked Tsuna, my boss if I could get home early and got home early. I bought all the necessary stuff required and also bought a delicious cake. I packed everything in one bag, aside from the cake and took the spare key Hayato had given me. I got into his house, first setting the cake in the kitchen counter and started the preparations. I hung up streamers and balloons and set the table. I bought him a watch as a present, and also a rose. I laid it near the candle burning in the centre of the table. Then all of a sudden, I heard the sound of a bike being parked outside and I knew it was him. I hid in the kitchen and worked on the cake. I set a candle on the top and lighted it. I heard the door being open. I don't know what happened after that as I didn't want to get caught peeking. But when I revealed myself with the cake, he was wearing the watch and was busy admiring it. I wished him and set the cake on the table. He almost thought that I'd forgotten his birthday. I would never in my life forget such an important day. Hayato said he liked the watch and the decorations. I was happy he liked everything and kissed him passionately. He also said that it was the best birthday ever.**

**Whenever I pray, I thank god for all he's given me and for making my life a happy one. But I thank him twice when it comes to Hayato. If I ever count my blessings, I would count him twice.**

**That's all for now**

**Yours,**

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

Gokudera smiled a small smile remembering that day. Yamamoto had been a pain in the ass the whole day until the surprise. _I wore that watch on the next working day after my birthday. Yamamoto was overjoyed. _His eyes shifted once again to the last line of the page. _He's one big idiot, but he's my idiot. _

He flipped some pages randomly and started reading casually.

**October 14****th****, Friday, Year 2017…**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today is Tsuna's Birthday. He thought of having dinner with all his guardians and reserved seats for all of us at a royal and expensive hotel. He told us to be there by 7 sharp. As usual, we all left home after work. I got home by 4, so I had a lot of time to kill. I went over to Hayato's. Boy wasn't he annoyed. "What do you want Yakyuu Baka?" he asked. I smiled. "I thought I'd stay here for some time." I said. "Tch." Was all he said.**

Gokudera couldn't help but feel a little guilty at that remark. Anyway he continued reading.

**Hayato went and sat on his study table scattered with papers. I couldn't help but notice how hot he looked; his tie was loose. The first two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned revealing a small portion of smooth, fair skin. His sleeves were folded till his elbows. His hair was all over his face and his glasses were positioned at the bridge of his nose. His long dainty fingers were playing with a pen, while the other hand was occasionally shifting his bangs behind his ear. It was a beautiful sight. **

"**What are you staring at, freak?" He asked. "You." I said, resting my chin on my palm. "Well, look somewhere else Baseball idiot!" He blushes and looks away. I chuckled. Hayato can be really cute sometimes. He resumed his work, a faint blush still painted on his cheeks. I got up from the couch and walked towards him. He didn't notice me getting up and hugging him from behind. "Hey! What's the big idea, Yakyuu Baka?!" Hayato's all red again. So cute… "I love you Hayato." I whispered in his ear. "Gah! Don't say stuff like that!" He exclaims. "I know you love me Hayato. Say it." I whispered huskily. "No!" He said struggling. "Say it." I commanded nipping —**

Gokudera snapped the book shut, blushing madly. _He's such a pervert! Do people even write stuff like this in their diaries?!_

Just then the door bell rang. Gokudera placed the diary back in the drawer and ran downstairs. He opened the door revealing it to be Yamamoto. "Hey beautiful." Yamamoto greeted and pecked his lips. "Don't say stuff like that baka!" Gokudera blushed. Yamamoto stared at him for some time.

"You read my diary, didn't you?" Yamamoto said. "WHAT? No! I would never do such a thing." Gokudera blushed ever harder. "I can state three reasons to support my answer;

One: That's the only thing I keep secretly in my room which is why you were taking so long in there.

Two: You're not surprised by the fact that I have one, which means you've read it.

Three: You're blushing really hard.

You're so cute Hayato." Yamamoto chuckled. "B-baka!" Gokudera said hiding his face in Yamamoto's chest. "I'm not gonna leave you for that. You ought to be punished." Yamamoto whispered seductively and kissed him.

_This is going to be a very long night…_

**That's the end of the second one-shot! How was it? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The last and final one-shot. Hope you all enjoy it…I thought of making Haru and Tsuna together just this once…..I feel kinda sorry for her… :)**

**Title: When I count my blessings, I count you twice**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Yamamoto x Gokudera, Tsuna x Haru (Just a Paragraph) **

**Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me! I own only the doctor in this story.**

When I count my blessings, I count you twice

3. Wake up Hayato

"We need a medical team quick!" Tsuna ordered. "Yes sir!" one of his men obeyed and informed the others. "Hayato, you're going to be all right. I'm here." Yamamoto clutched his lover's hand desperately. "Yamamoto, don't worry. Gokudera-kun will be all right once the medical team attends to him." Tsuna reassured. Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna. The medical team arrived on time and set Gokudera on the gurney. They wheeled him to the headquarters' medical room, which pretty much looked like a hospital, with Tsuna and Yamamoto following them. They wheeled him into the ICU, where they asked Tsuna and Yamamoto to stay outside.

"Don't worry Yamamoto." Tsuna said squeezing his shoulder. "What exactly happened Tsuna?" he turned to his boss, his face dead with worry. "I received news that one of the most dangerous criminals had escaped from Vendicare Prison. Since you, Hibari-san and Ryohei-san (he calls him that now) had been caught up with missions; Gokudera-kun and Lambo were left. Mukuro was on a plane back to Headquarters after a mission. I couldn't possibly send Lambo, because of his age and lack of experience. I had no choice but to send Gokudera. He agreed to it too. I reminded him at least twice about how difficult this mission could be. I even thought of sending Lambo with him. He said he could do it and that Lambo would be a burden." Tsuna said. "Did he intercept the criminal or not?" Yamamoto asked. "Fortunately he did. He's back in his cell with high security." Tsuna smiled. "Thank god." Yamamoto heaved a sigh of relief.

Just then the doctor, Taki Shimura, walked towards his boss and fellow guardian. "Taki-san, how's Hayato doing?" Yamamoto asked, worried. "I'm afraid Hayato-san is in a coma. He suffered a huge blow to his head. It's a miracle how he managed to escape from there." The doctor explained. "I sent a few of my men to search for Gokudera. I knew he couldn't handle this mission even with his men." Tsuna explained. "How long will he be in a coma?" Yamamoto asked his voice choking. "Unfortunately, I cannot tell." Taki said. "Are there any injuries besides that?" Tsuna asked calmly. "He has a deep cut on his abdomen, and slight bruises on both his arms. We've patched the cut on the abdomen and have bandaged the bruises. We've patched his head up. We'll be back in the evening to redress the stitches and the bandages. We'll have him shifted to another room by tonight." He explained. "Can I stay with him until you come back?" Yamamoto asked his head down. "You can stay by his side until he wakes up Takeshi-san. Though you will need to go out when the nurses come to redress his stitches." The doctor assured. "Thank you Taki-san." Yamamoto faked a smile. "He'll be fine Takeshi-san." Taki said. "Thank you Taki." Tsuna smiled. "No problem Boss. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to." He smiled, bowed and left.

"Yamamoto, I'm giving you a break. Until then you'll stay by his side." Tsuna smiled. "Thank you Tsuna." He smiled. "I'm leaving now. I have work. Take care." Tsuna said. "Yes boss." Yamamoto said. Tsuna patted him on the shoulder and left. Yamamoto looked at his lover resting in the ICU. _Wake up soon Hayato…_

Takeshi's P.O.V

By around nine in the night, the nurses shifted Hayato to another room. Sasagawa-sempai, Kyoko and Haru had come to visit him. "Takeshi, you look terrible." Sasagawa-sempai said with worry. "Nii-san's right Takeshi-kun. You should go and rest." Kyoko agreed. "I'm not budging from this spot. Not until he wakes up." I said looking down the entire time. "Be reasonable Yama-kun! Go and sleep." Haru practically yelled at me. "I said no." I said calmly, looking at the three of them. "Well if that's what you want, then we can't force you." Sasagawa-sempai said. "But Ryohei-san—" "No Haru. We can't force him. Let's go." He said leaving the room; Kyoko and Haru close behind him. I sighed and turned towards Gokudera. I clutched his hand and leaned in to kiss his forehead. _Wake up soon Hayato…._

In Tsuna's room….

"Tsu-kun, Yama-kun looks terrible. I know he's concerned about Haya-kun but this is madness. Do something." Haru pleaded her husband. "Haru, I know you're concerned about Yamamoto, we all are. But I can't interfere in this matter. I told him to take a break, since I knew he needed one." Tsuna said turning towards her and then his papers. "I feel so sorry for Yama-kun. The pain he's going through is immense." Haru said sadly. "I know Haru. Don't worry. Gokudera will pull through and Yamamoto will be fine." Tsuna said getting up from his chair and walking towards his wife. He gently laid both hands on her shoulder and gave her a peck on her lips. "I love you Tsu-kun." "I love you too Haru." Tsuna smiled.

3 days later…..

Takeshi was a wreck. He had bags under his eyes. He looked pale and his hair was disheveled. His clothes were wet with sweat and he reeked. He had been with Gokudera for three whole days and had not budged from his seat. Yamamoto looked at his lover, and held out his hand to touch his face. He stroked his cheek tenderly and kissed his forehead. He withdrew his hand and sighed. He suddenly smiled remembering something….

"_Yo, Gokudera!" Yamamoto smiled his 1000 watt smile. "Che, What do you want Yakyuu Baka?" Gokudera grunted. "I have something to say." Yamamoto suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. "Spit it out already." Gokudera frowned. "I...Lo…love…" "Geez. Let me guess…you like me?" Gokudera sighed. Yamamoto looked at him as if the world had turned upside down. He didn't expect a casual remark from __**Gokudera**__ of all people! "You know what; save it." Gokudera walked towards Yamamoto; leaned towards him and closed the distance between them. Yamamoto's eyes widened. For a while he didn't respond, then slowly found himself responding. He bit Gokudera's bottom lip. Gokudera obliged and their tongues twirled around each other, in a slow seductive dance. After a few good seconds, they parted for air. "Does this mean you like me?" Yamamoto asked. "Haven't you figured that out yet, you idiot?!" Gokudera blushed and looked away. "I know, but I want to hear it from you. Say it." Yamamoto said. "What?" Gokudera blushed even more. "Say it." Yamamoto breathed in his ear. "Fine! I…I…Lo…Love…you!" Gokudera blushed and hid his face in Yamamoto's chest. "I love you too." Yamamoto smiled, laying a hand on his lover's gorgeous hair._

Yamamoto smiled remembering that cute memory. He still didn't expect Gokudera to accept him fast. Yamamoto chuckled and glanced at the window. It was a bright and sunny morning. A bird flew and perched on the window, humming a soft and sweet melody.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing the person to be Haru. "Yama-kun, this is enough. I, the wife of the Vongola Juudaime, demand that you go and take a shower and eat something! Now!" Haru said pointing a finger at him. "Haru?" Yamamoto said still shocked at her whirlwind entrance. Haru took a deep breath and became a lot calmer. "Yama-kun, please. I don't want to see you like this. I know how much you love Haya-kun, how much you care for him, but please take care of yourself too. You look horrible. You haven't eaten anything in three days. You haven't even taken a shower. I suggest you go take a shower and have some breakfast. I'll watch over Haya-kun in the mean time." Haru said sternly. "You're a perfect Mafia Wife, you know that? Tsuna sure is lucky to have you." Yamamoto said chuckling. Haru blushed slightly at this statement. "That I am. Now go." Haru smiled. "Yes Ma'am." Yamamoto said giving a little salute. He walked towards the door, glanced back at Gokudera, and left.

Haru sighed, and walked over to the seat beside the bed. She placed a hand over Gokudera's forehead, brushing off some strands of silver hair. "Haya-kun, you're one lucky guy. To have a person who cares so much about you; so much that he goes three days without eating or drinking anything just to be by your side. Yama-kun is an amazing person; you know that right, Haya-kun? Please wake up soon. I know we've bickered a lot before and even now, but it's not the same without you. So please wake up…..for Yama-kun and everyone." Haru held his hand firmly.

After 15 minutes….

The door opened. Yamamoto looked fresh and a lot better looking. Haru sighed, her left eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "Yama-kun…." She said, tapping her foot, her hands akimbo, and a dark aura behind her. "Y-yes Haru?" Yamamoto stuttered. "Did you eat something?" Haru said looking him straight in the eye. "Yes." Yamamoto said. "Save it. I know you're lying." Haru smirked. "You've got killer instincts. As expected of the Vongola Juudaime's wife." Yamamoto laughed. "All right. I'll get you breakfast." Haru smiled and walked towards the door. Yamamoto walked towards the seat next to the bed and settled down. Haru smiled at the both of them and closed the door behind her.

"Haru is sweet, ne Hayato?" Yamamoto said kissing his forehead. He leaned back and closed his eyes as he travelled down memory lane once again.

"_Takeshi! What the hell were you thinking, jumping out on an S-ranked criminal like that? You could have been killed. You were so reckless!" Gokudera shouted. "I wasn't reckless! You could have died if I hadn't intervened. You were in no condition to fight him. Why are you underestimating me Hayato? I'm the Rain Guardian for Christ's sake! I know how to fight." Yamamoto fought back. "I'm not underestimating you! All I'm saying is you didn't have to recklessly charge towards him. He could have killed you. And…You know that I…" Gokudera stopped. Yamamoto went towards him and held him close. Gokudera buried his face in Yamamoto's chest, his tears staining Yamamoto's shirt. "You know that I can't stand losing someone precious to me again. I lost my mother. I don't want to lose you." Gokudera choked. "Hayato…Shh…It's okay. I'm sorry." Yamamoto said stroking his hair. "No. I'm sorry. I know you can handle yourself…but I'm afraid." Gokudera said looking up at his lover. "I completely understand." Yamamoto smiled as he leaned down and captured Gokudera's lips._

"Yama-kun!" Haru called, knocking the door. Yamamoto immediately opened his eyes and walked towards the door. "Here's your breakfast." Haru smiled handing over the tray of food to him. "Thanks Haru." Yamamoto smiled. Haru smiled back and said, "Yama-kun, stay strong ok? Haya-kun will wake up. And when he does, we'll throw a party for him, yeah?" "Yeah. Thank you Haru, for being there for me. You're a great friend." Yamamoto said. "Anytime Yama-kun." Haru smiled and left.

Breakfast consisted of steamed Rice, Miso soup and Tamagoyaki. 'As expected of Haru. She's an amazing cook.' Yamamoto thought as he dug in. Yamamoto ate as slowly as he could, savoring the delicious food in his mouth. After he ate he kept the empty tray on the side table and made his way to the wash basin. After rinsing his mouth, he made his way to the side chair. He looked at his lover and kissed his forehead. _Wake up Hayato._

3 months later….

Gokudera slowly opened his eyes. _Agh! This fucking light is killing my eyes! _After a few minutes his eyes slowly adapted to his surroundings. He looked around the hospital room. _Why am I here? What happened to me? _Just as he was about to get up, he saw Yamamoto near his bedside. _Takeshi? _"Takeshi." He called out his voice hoarse. Yamamoto got up immediately. "Hayato? You're awake? Oh thank god! I thought I lost you!" Yamamoto rejoiced and hugged him tightly. "I'm fine baseball idiot. Just a little tired. What happened to me?" Gokudera asked. "You were in a coma." Yamamoto said. "A coma? When? How? The last thing I remember was defeating that criminal and collapsing." Gokudera said. "Hayato, it's been three months since that happened." Yamamoto said. "Three months?! I was in a coma for three fucking months?! Who's taken care of all the paper work? Juudaime must be so worried!" Gokudera exclaimed. "Hayato, Tsuna and I admitted you in the hospital. He'd given me a break to look after you. You don't have to worry about paper work. I've done half of it and Haru managed to work on the other half." Yamamoto smiled. "Takeshi…you've been with me all three months?" Gokudera asked. "I did all my work here. I talked to you, remembered amazing memories of the both of us. I never once left the room except for missions. Sasagawa-sempai had to literally drag me out of the room. I slept here beside you, and woke up every day, praying you'd open your eyes and come back to me. And you have. I cannot express the kind of emotions I'm having right now into words; I'm just so happy!" Yamamoto said, his eyes filling with tears. "Baka. I don't leave anything precious to me, behind. I would die if I made the one person who means the world to me, cry." Gokudera smiled, wiping Yamamoto's tears. Yamamoto let out a chuckle, cupped his lover's face and leaned in to kiss him. Gokudera immediately obliged and ran his hands through Yamamoto's thick, lush, jet black hair. They kissed as if there was no tomorrow. They poured out their emotions of being of apart from each other, into that kiss. They eventually parted and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you Takeshi." Gokudera smiled beautifully. "I love you too Hayato." Yamamoto smiled and kissed him again.

**And that's the end of the final one shot :) Hope you guys liked it. Please review!**


End file.
